


The True Meaning of Easter, Silver

by AndromedaAI Archive (Steampunk_Hobbit)



Series: The True Meaning Of... [2]
Category: Bible - Fandom, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Archived, Easter story, Gen, Probably ooc, feline Mobian, grumpy black hedgehog, incomplete work, young silver hedgehog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5466851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steampunk_Hobbit/pseuds/AndromedaAI%20Archive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silver has always been a hero. After travelling to the past in order to get away from a dark presence, he meets Shadow and both of them get thrown into the past. Will the King of kings save the young hedgehog, or will Silver stray from the light?</p><p>(Incomplete work. Probably not ever going to be continued so it is going to be marked as complete.) (Published: April 2012)</p><p>[Once again, I apologise for the grammar and quality of the story. I wrote this back when I was younger and a lot less experianced in the art of writing. I'm only putting this here so that people who want to read it can.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The True Meaning of Easter, Silver

Silver was running.

Why?

Because something was chasing him. Taunting him. Screaming at him. Wanting him.

He didn't know what it was. It was a gut feeling. After all these years, after all this heroism and bravery, he thought he was braver than this. But since he couldn't see it, and could only sense it and hear it—sort of—he had to run. He felt scared. More scared that he had ever been, even when he woke up from dreams of fighting Ibilis when the erased moments of Soleanna tried to catch up with him.

But this wasn't a dream. It was something far worse. He didn't know what it was and he couldn't make it go away. _Maybe if I can travel to the past, maybe I can get it to leave me alone…_ Silver thought before he took out a yellow gem from his pocket space as he ran. "Kronos Control!" he wheezed before flickering out of sight.

As Silver entered the time stream, he let his body relax. His golden eyes slid shut as he let himself drift through time. He thought about his friends. He remembered the photo album he kept with him at his home. He remembered the pictures of his mother and father, even though they were long gone. He remembered the adventures he had had with the blue hedgehog, Sonic. He also remembered Blaze, Tails, Shadow, Amy, Cream…

He blinked and let out a sigh as the Time Stone lead him to the familiar year of 2012 AD.

Silver the Hedgehog appeared in a green field in the middle of nowhere. He quickly looked around, scanning the area for any signs of danger. When he was satisfied that no danger was imminent, he straightened his posture and looked calmly around to see if he could pinpoint his location. But all he could of his location was that he was in a field, which was bordered by a barbwire fence and trees. He looked up at the sky and squinted as he took in the periwinkle blue caused by the sunlight bouncing off the ozone layer.

His ears perked up at the sound of hoof-beats. He looked down in time to see a horse and rider coming at him full bore. His eyes widened and he ducked out of the way as he curled up into a ball in reflex. The horse reared up, and the rider of the horse let out a squeak of fear. The sound of a body falling to the ground reached his ears, followed by a groan. "Great…first day after changing back into a Mobian and I nearly break my tail!" a voice growled.

Silver uncurled and sat up. He looked over in time to see a light blue Mobian Cat laying on the ground with the horse standing over it. He got to his boot-clad feet slowly before he walked slowly over to the figure. When he got close enough, he saw that the Mobian was female. She had short chocolate brown hair, pale peach skin, and her large cat ears and the tip of her tail were tipped with black. On her arms, there were black stripes like Shadow the Hedgehog's. She was dressed in a turquoise t-shirt with _his_ Olympic insignia (the silhouette of his head with his eyes) in the center, black jeans, worn brown cowboy boots, a black riding helmet, and a pair of tight black leather gloves. She blinked her hazel eyes before she forced herself into sitting position.

Silver's eyes were wide in surprise and recognition. "Mikaela…?" he whispered.

The girl's ears twitched in his direction. She looked in his direction and her eyes widened. "Silver!" she exclaimed happily before she jumped to her feet. She rushed over to him and hugged him tightly. "I've missed you!"

Silver blushed lightly, even though he considered her as a sister and not as a crush. "Me too…" he said slowly.

Mikaela pulled away from the hug and continued to smile. "So…? How's it going up in the future?" she asked.

Silver shrugged. "Nothing much. The future is actually behaving. But…either I'm just paranoid…but…" he was hesitant. Could he tell her? He knew that she was very understanding. But he also knew she was living in a 'no-nonsense' home. But he also knew that she lived in a Christian home and maybe she and her family could help with his problem.

Mikaela seemed to guess that something was on his mind, for her big eyes were staring into his and her smile was gone. "Silver…? What's the matter? You can tell me if something's bothering you," she said encouragingly.

He blinked a few times. "Uh…"

"We can sit down if you want…"

He nodded. Silver sat down and crossed his legs. He clasped his hands and rested them on his lap. Mikaela sat down, and faced him, crossing her legs and also clasping her hands together on her lap. Her ears perked up in his direction, telling him that he had her undivided attention. Silver took a deep breath. "Well…"

"Well…?"

He sighed and glanced down at his hands for a brief second before he looked back up into her eyes. "In the future…everything's fine… A-and… well… I was just minding my business when the fur on the back of my neck just seemed to stand on end. I began to feel like I was being watched…by something dark… and…and…it seemed to _follow_ me wherever I go…and I couldn't shake it…" he took a shaky breath. "So I came here…and I guess now…I'll search for an answer to it…so that I may be able to face it…"

Mikaela nodded in sincere understanding. But then she leaned forward and hugged him again. She pulled away and said, "I'm…not quite _sure_ about what you're experiencing…but I'm sure we'll be able to find out what's going on and make you feel better…"

* * *

A pair of red eyes widened in surprise as a pair of black ears perked up in awareness. Shadow pressed his mouth into a thin line. He looked left and then right quickly before he quickly dashed to the shade of a tree. Once he had checked the area surrounding the tree, his right hand travelled up to his chest fur, where he pulled a gold cross from the white fur. His ruby eyes travelled down to the piece of jewelry and he allowed himself to rub a thumb over the precious metal.

He remembered when he got it. After his trip back to the time of Jesus' birth, he found that he needed something to help him remember all that he had gone through. Something to remind him that he had a Master. A Protector. Someone who cared about him more than a million Marias could ever possibly love him. Someone who was there when he was created. Someone who _allowed_ Professor Gerald Robotnik to make him. Someone Who brought Gerald and Black Doom together in order to give him life.

God was there, guiding him when Black Doom came to take over Earth. He allowed Shadow to find the right path, to become the hero, to stop the monster, and to regain control of his own body when Black Doom tried to control him mind.

But Shadow hadn't really shown anyone the cross to anyone. Sonic would no doubt use it to make fun of him.

A snap of a twig caused him to hurriedly stuff the cross back into his chest fur while looking in all directions hastily. With a sigh, he realized that nobody was around and it was only a feral rabbit that had caused the noise. Shaking his head, Shadow resumed his trademark scowl and walked from the forest. His eyes widened when he managed to walk from the forest and ended up on an acreage. And not just any acreage—the _Cody family_ acreage.

* * *

"...that's so funny!" Mikaela laughed as she slid the door to the barn open. She grinned at him madly as she led her horse inside.

Silver laughed along with her. "Yeah, it was! And the look on Blaze's face! Priceless!"

She nodded and tied her horse's lead rope to a hitch on the wall. She proceeded to un-tack him with the silver hedgehog watching her.

Silver was going to continue the story when a deep toned "ah-hem" caught their attention. They looked over, and as if they had practiced it, their eyes widened in sync. There, sitting on the chair from the barn office, was a very familiar raven black hedgehog with crimson red stripes and matching eyes. In his hand, he was holding the red Chaos Emerald. He began to toss it up into the air and catch it in his hand in a 'well? I'm waiting' gesture.

"Sh-Shadow?" Mikaela stuttered. "W-what are you doing here? I-I haven't seen you for weeks!"

He leveled his stern gaze on her. She wasn't fazed by it, having been long used to it. "GUN had sent me on a few missions…and they took a while to complete…" he said, returning his gaze to the Emerald.

"Uh-huh," Mikaela chuckled with a knowing smile as she crossed her arms. Her tail twitched in the humor she was feeling. "What did Commander Tower make you take this time? _Another_ relic from Ocean Ruins?"

Shadow only shrugged, letting his eyes travel back to her face. As thunder rumbled in the distance as he allowed a small smile to appear on his muzzle while he took a small trip down memory lane. Seeing him smile caused a smile to appear on her face. Silver looked at them both before he face-palmed. "I…really hope you two aren't starting to like each other…because if you are…then that would be just weird!" Silver commented, a confused look appearing on his face.

The 'Ultimate Life-form' gave him a look, and Mikaela turned her head abruptly to say something to the younger hedgehog. But before anything could leave her mouth, a large thunderclap caught their attention. It shook the barn, and the horses let out frightened nickers. Mikaela ran over to a window to see what kind of storm could have caused that kind of thunderclap. Her eyes widened when she took in the dark, brooding storm clouds overhead and she gasped. "Guys…" she said slowly. She turned her head to look at them. "We…we better get inside…with those clouds up there…I believe it would be better to be in the house."

Shadow nodded once in agreement. Silver grew a worried look on his face. "Is the storm that bad?" the younger of the two hedgehogs asked.

She nodded before two flashes of lightening startled her, causing her to jump about a foot in the air and her tail fur to poof out, showing her fear. The flashes were followed by two more claps of very loud thunder, which made them cringe—well Silver and Mikaela cringed, but Shadow just glanced out the window.

"We better go now!" Silver said.

Mikaela ran to the door and threw it open. Silver was right behind her, and both dashed outside quickly. Shadow also escaped the barn quickly, but paused to shut the door behind him.

When he turned from the barn and joined the hedgehog and cat, he found them both staring at the clouds. They were not rushing for the house like the two smart teenagers he thought they were. "What are you waiting for?" he demanded. "We have to get inside the house!"

But Mikaela didn't pay attention to what he said. Her eyes were glued to the storm clouds as she felt the fur on the back of her neck and arms raise and her tail become even poofier from fear. Shadow calmly followed her gaze up into the clouds as the lightening stopped and the world around them suddenly plunged into silence. "Guys…" she whispered, cold fear growing in the pit of her stomach. "I've read many books about meteorology since I was a little girl…and I know it doesn't take a genius to know that something's wrong."

"What's wrong?" Silver asked. "There's not many books about meteorology where I live."

The clouds and the sky took on a slightly green colour. Mikaela's eyes dilated and she gasped. Slowly, they watched as a pyramid-like structure lowered itself slightly from the bottom of the cloud as the clouds themselves began to twist around like water flushing down a toilet. Shadow's eyes widened as he realized what was going on. "TORNADO!" Mikaela screamed.

They all ran towards the house in order to warn the occupants inside of the danger. They could taste and smell the humidity in the air and the house seemed to be miles away. The tornado behind them touched down and a shrieking, rumbling sound like a train and an unearthly banshee reached their ears. And it was suddenly on them. Shadow reached for Mikaela and Silver so that he could use his super speed in order to reach the house in time, but the vortex caught his feet and he was pulled in with a shout. Silver looked back, to his mistake, and was pulled in as well. He reached for Mikaela, but it was too late and all he could do was scream.


End file.
